


Slow Motion

by Kailee008



Series: Club Nights [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Long Shot, NSFW, One Shot, Sex, Smut, mention of the other 6, slow motion, trey songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailee008/pseuds/Kailee008
Summary: A really long one shot with Deb and Lou based on the song "Slow Motion" by Trey Songs.





	Slow Motion

**_I know you got all dressed up for the club_ **

**_Waiting on them to come pick you up_ **

**_Baby, when I saw ya walking out the door_ **

**_I just knew ya needed something more_ **

**_Now whip it straight back to the crib_ **

**_Finna give you something that you won't forget_ **

 

It was Friday night which meant Lou was going to be at the club all night long. She always took the Friday and Saturday night shifts so that she could spend all of Sunday with her lover. Usually her brunette wouldn’t go to the club but tonight was different. The rest of the crew, Tammy, Nine Ball, Rose, Daphne, Amita and Constance wanted a ladies night and they suggested they go to Lou’s club, since none of them had been before.

It was only an hour til the girls were coming to pick up Debbie for their night. Debbie came into their shared room wearing a tight black and gold little dress that barely covered her ass. She had a gold clutch in her hand and 3 inch black Louboutins on. Lou’s mouth dropped when she saw her girlfriend standing there in the doorway.

“Oh my god, you look… stunning,” Lou whispered softly. Debbie blushed brightly and did a small twirl for her lover. 

“Think it’s too short?” Debbie asked as she tilted her head. 

“I mean, I can almost see your ass cheeks… but if this is what you want to wear, then you can,” Lou said. Lou could feel that burning sensation in her heart as she looked at her girl in that dress. She really didn’t want her to wear that out, especially out in public, but she knew better than to tell Deborah Ocean what to do and what to wear.

 “If you’re sure baby,” Debbie said. She leaned down and kissed Lou’s lips softly yet lovingly. She whispered against Lou’s lips, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable at your own club.” Lou just kissed her back and slipped her hands up Deb’s dress and gripped her ass.  The two kissed passionately and Lou had Deb’s dress hiked to her hips. Deb was the first to break their little make out session.

  
“They’ll be here soon Lou,” Debbie whispered against the blonde’s lips.

“I don’t care. I can need you,” Lou said in her low sultry voice.

“Babe, no... “ Debbie tried to pull away but Lou held Debbie against her body.

“Yes, please, I need to give you something you won’t forget. Something that will remind you that while you can look like that anywhere, I’m the only one who gets to take them off,” Lou growled.

 

**_Baby, I just wanna get you out them clothes_ **

**_I just wanna see you dance in_ **

**_Slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

 

Deb rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She was turned on immensely by Lou’s possessive nature. Lou of course never took it too far but Deb loved feeling wanted and lusted after. Deb kissed her lover’s lips slowly and pulled away. She had an idea.

Deb stood up, adjusted her dress and slowly began to dance to the song on the radio. She swayed her hips back and forth. She lifted her hands up above her head so her boobs would bounce with her steps. This drove Lou wild, she gripped the sheets and licked her lips as she saw her lover dancing.

“Baby slower, I wanna see you dance in slow motion. We have time still, and even if they’re here I don’t care. I want us to take our time,” Lou whispered desperately trying to prolong this show.

Debbie smirked as she knew her lover was getting flustered with lust and desire. She began to sway slower and slowly started hiking up her dress little by little. Lou’s eyes were fixated on the brunette and where her hands were going. Debbie’s smirk got wider as Lou’s eyes got larger. Ocean’s body moved like waves and those waves hit Lou like a ton of bricks. Lou didn’t know how much longer she could contain herself. Deb’s hands wandered around her body, she unzipped her dress and slowly let it fall as she moved in front of Lou. Once the dress was off, Lou grabbed Deb and threw her on the bed. She pinned her down and kissed her with so much passion. Deb kissed back with just as much force. The two’s lips danced with each other to the rhythm of the music.

 

**_So shawty let your hair down, take a sip_ **

**_Go and put this joint/junk between your lips_ **

**_Baby, why don't you make yourself comfortable_ **

**_While I go and put this tongue on you_ **

 

Lou broke their kiss and began to move down Debbie’s defined jawline to her neck. Debbie ran her fingers down Lou’s back and moaned softly. Lou slowly got up and began taking off her clothes. Debbie bit her lip as she watched her lover strip for her. She took a sip of the champagne that was left over from last night. Once Lou was naked, she slipped on the strap on and climbed back on top of Debbie. She sat in front of the brunette’s face with the purple dildo inches from Deb’s mouth. Deb took it in between her lips and slowly took it deeper into her mouth. She bobbed her head on it and Lou bit her lip as she listened to her lover’s mouth make the most delicious sounds. Debbie swirled her tongue around the tip and never broke eye contact with the blonde as she gave her head.

Louu pulled back and pushed Debbie back so she was laying down. Lou leaned down and began to leave a mixture of kisses, bites and love marks down Debbie’s body. She started at Deb’s neck and moved her way down to her chest. Lou took off Deb’s bra with one swift motion. She stared at her lover’s breasts and cupped them softly. Deb was always a bit insecure with her breasts. Lou had always had a thing for girls with big racks and she knew hers wasn’t anywhere near what Lou usually lusted after. But Lou loved them, they fit perfectly in her hands and they were so symmetrical. Lou played with Deb’s nipples before moving down to her lover’s stomach. Lou was obsessed with Deb’s stomach, the way it curved and how soft it was. She also imagined it more than she’d like to admit, swollen with a baby bump.

Lou then spread Debbie’s legs and began to leave small wet kisses inside Deb’s thighs. Debbie made small moaning sounds the entire time. She couldn’t help herself, Lou knew how to get her going even after all this time apart. Lou took Debbie’s lace panties in her teeth and pulled them off slowly.

Once they were off, she kissed her way up Debbie’s legs. Lou then looked up into Debbie’s eyes and softly placed her tongue on Deb’s clit. Deb jerked a bit at the contact but immediately eased into the feeling. Deb was always surprised at how sensitive she was even though Lou hadn’t really touched her. Claude was always quick with foreplay. Never really let her enjoy herself like Lou always did.

 

**_So tell me when you ready_ **

**_I'ma speed it up for you just for a second_ **

**_Just for a second_ **

**_Then I'ma slow it back down and keep it steady_ **

 

Lou waited for Deb to relax before picking up the pace. Lou licked feverishly at Deb’s clit. Deb let out a loud slow moan. Her toes curled and her hips began to buck whenever Lou finished her lick. Lou smirked and began to slow her licks down and found a steady pace that had Deb unraveling slowly.

“Oh my god Lou. Fuck! Lou…” Deb moaned. She was a moaning cursing mess and there was no stopping her mouth. “Lou.. Lou… Lou.. Lou, oh Lou!”

Lou smirked as she flicked her lover’s clit with her tongue. She enjoyed watching the mess she created. Deb knew she was close to her climax, but she wasn’t ready to let Lou have to satisfaction of getting her off in such a short time.

 

**_Now that you are out them clothes_ **

**_I just wanna see you dance in slow_ **

**_Slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

 

Deb reached down and lifted Lou’s head up. Lou stopped and gave her lover a confused look. Debbie just smirked and beckoned her blonde up to her. Lou followed and kissed Deb’s lips softly.

“Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?” Lou’s voice shaked as she asked. She was rough with Deb, but she’d never forgive herself if she ever actually hurt her. Deb just shook her head and smirked. She pounced and flipped the blonde onto her back. She stood up and began to sway her hips slowly with the music. Lou rolled her eyes and bit her lip. _Damnit Ocean, I thought I had done something wrong,_ Lou thought. Deb just let out a soft laugh and slowly lowered herself onto Lou. As she did, she let out a loud moan that filled the room.

After giving herself time to adjust, Deb began to slowly swirl her hips on Lou. Lou placed her hands on Deb’s waist and helped guide her. She watched Deb’s face as Deb made all those sex faces. Lou smiled to herself. She couldn’t believe such this goddess was hers and hers alone. Deb’s slow movements became more sloppy as her climax built back up in her abdomen.  

“Hmm you look so good like this babe,” Lou said and then slapped Deb’s ass. A loud moan escaped Deb’s lips.

“Oh Lou…” Deb whispered. She placed her hands on Lou’s stomach for support as she rode the blonde woman. She bounced up and down on the strap on slowly. The room was filled with the wet sounds of the two’s bodies colliding and moans. Lou watched the strap on go in and out of the brunette. She loved seeing that. Loved seeing Deb stretch for her, loved seeing how wet Deb was and loved knowing she was the only one who was ever going to be inside Deb for the rest of time.

Debbie’s breathing was ragged and it became harder to hear as Deb always held her breath when she was close. Lou held Debbie down on her and began to move her hips in rhythm with Deb’s. Deb could feel Lou all the way up by her cervix.

“Come for me princess..” Lou whispered softly. While Deborah Ocean was a queen in her own right, she became a princess when she was with her Daddy.

Feeling Lou and hearing those words pushed Debbie over the edge and a blood curdling scream of pleasure rang through the room as she reached her climax. Lou kept moving her hips slowly as she worked Deb through her orgasm.

Slowly Deb lifted herself off of Lou and laid down. She was exhausted, but she wasn’t going to let her lover get away without a good fucking.

 

**_Oh darling, I just wanna get you out them clothes_ **

**_I just wanna see you dance in_ **

**_Slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time baby_ **

**_In slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here_ **

 

Deb sat up and fiddled with the strap on. She got it off and slowly slipped it off Lou’s waist and down her legs. Lou tilted her head and looked at the brunette puzzled. Debbie just smiled and pulled the blonde on top of her. She guided Lou’s hips and placed Lou’s center right above her mouth.

“You don’t have to..” Lou began to say. She was immediately shut up with Debbie sucking on her clit.

“Hmm Deb… oh fuck,” Lou moaned out. Lou honestly could go most nights without being touched herself. She got enough pleasure fucking Deb to last her. Deb though always tried to return the favor because she never wanted Lou to think everything was about her. She loved pleasing her woman. She loved knowing that she could break Lou’s hard exterior and get her to completely submit herself. Though Lou already submitted in their outward relationship, she rarely just let Deb take control in bed, even if she was getting pleasured, she had some control over Deb. Tonight was different though, Debbie was gonna do everything she could to stay in control of the situation.

Deb sucked and swirled her tongue around Lou’s clit. She sucked at her folds and would dip her tongue inside Lou every once and awhile. Lou moaned loudly and bucked her hips whenever Deb would enter her.

“Oh fuck Deb. You’re so good” Lou said softly. She braised herself against the wall and slowly moved her hips as Deb licked her. Deb flicked Lou’s clit with her tongue a few more times before diving into Lou’s center.

“Fucking hell Deb!” Lou yelled. The blonde’s toes curled and her legs shook uncontrollably. Debbie held down Lou’s legs and continued as she couldn’t hear Lou’s cuss words echo throughout the room. Lou moved her hips, riding Ocean’s tongue. It was like they were moving in slow motion and nothing else in the world mattered.

Lou let out a growl and Deb responded by spreading Lou open wider. She buried her tongue as deep as it would go. She could feel Lou’s walls spasming with her tongue. Lou’s moans and cuss words got louder as Deb kept licking. Cum dripped down Debbie’s chin and onto her chest. Lou gripped the head board and let out a pleasurable scream.

Deb smirked and began to rub Lou’s clit with her finger. Her pace was slow, but it was constant and she knew right where Lou’s most sensitive spot was.

Lou’s legs began to shake and her breathing became hard and deep. This was the sign that Lou was close to her climax. Debbie stopped moving her tongue and just let Lou ride her face. Lou moved as if they had all the time in the world.

“Cum for me daddy.. Please.. I wanna feel your cum all over my face.. I’ve been such a good girl,” Debbie whispered huskily. Lou bit her lip as she heard the brunette beg. She loved hearing those words roll off Debbie’s tongue. Daddy was her ultimate kink and she knew wasn’t going to last much longer after she heard those words.

“Daddy please… for me? For your princess…” Debbie whimpered softly against Lou’s center. She kept licking inside of Lou, feeling her walls contract.

“Oh fuck Deb, I’m..” Lou’s words were interrupted by a low yet loud moan. Lou’s wall contracted around Deb’s tongue and cum oozed out of her. Deb kept licking as she felt more cum drip down her chin. Lou’s body shook and soft utters of cuss words filled the empty space.

After Lou regained control of her body, Debbie slipped her tongue out and Lou slowly moved herself off Deb. She laid beside Deb and kissed her slowly. She loved tasting herself on her lover’s lips.

Suddenly they heard pounding on the door and a car horn honk. Debbie smiled and started to get up but was pulled back down by Lou.

“Hmm stay here? We can go round 2” Lou whispered into Deb’s ear. Debbie just laughed and shook her head.

“Not right now, we have to go. I have a girls night to attend and you have a club to run,” Deb said as she caressed the blonde’s cheek.

Lou huffed and Debbie playfully slapped Lou’s chest. Deb got up and made sure Lou was watching before she put back on her bra and dress. Lou just laid there and admired her lover. Deb snuck off into the bathroom to redo her hair and touch up her make up. While she was doing that, Lou got dressed in a black suit vest, a white suit coat and some suit pants. As she was searching for her shoes she heard Deb go downstairs and open the door. She could hear the other women complimenting her lady. Lou smiled to herself and thought, _If only they knew_. As she put on her heels she found Deb’s black lace thong.

She rushed downstairs and called out to Deb just as she was walking out the door, “Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lou stood swinging the lace underwear around her fingers. Deb poked her head back in and shook her head.

“No Daddy, I thought I might leave you something to remind you of all the things we’re gonna do tonight…” Deb said in the most seductive voice she could muster.

Lou rolled her eyes and her lips automatically curled into that smirk of hers. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard and she also couldn’t wait to get to the club and take Deb up on that offer. Before she had a chance to regain herself Deb had already slipped off into the night with the rest of the group.

“Oh Deborah Ocean, you’re going to be the death of me,” Lou said as she grabbed her helmet and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so this is my second attempt at this smutty stuff. My hope is that you enjoyed and some of you got your rocks off. Have a great night/day whenever you're reading this. Thanks so much for your support!


End file.
